scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ika'Alu'a- Ship wreck
SAP II Archive This page is part of the SAP II Archive, a Database of a past iteration of the Stellar Adventures Project. Feel free to enjoy taking a look at our history!! Category:SAP2 Ika'Alu'a is a shipwreck in the Alpha quadrant and part of the fallout from the Ika K'ai Disaster. The ship was sent hurling through sub-space and came out in the Nebula on the edge of the alpha quadrant. Further information on the fate of the vessel is under investigation by several powers from all over the Galaxy who have decoded the beacon's message Background In the Year 3021BC A L'tuk general by the name of I'mek Of the Nest world K'ai took to the Grand Matriarch plans for an experiment that would serve the Expanse in creating an experiment to reduce the mass loss of a Wolf-Rayet star. Wolf-Rayet stars are considered still living gods in L'tuk Religion and thus sacred, Tampering with them is considered a crime against nature. The Experiment was refused and I'mek fleed the homeworld to the near by Chthonian Planet of Amu'ai. There, in secret and ignorance he started the experiment. His experiments went unnoticed for 4 years until when it reached it's peak he caused an instability in the Star. The L'tuk fleet took flight to stop the experiment but it was futile and the sun Imploded, becoming a massive blackhole. In the wake of the Implosion the Energy pulse hit several ships as they went into sub-space and sent them hurling across the galaxy. And Many outside the Galaxy. The Beacon's Message The Beacon began broadcasting in July of 2713. The beacon can broadcast massive distances with impeccable ease and has as such became a point of interest for several races of the galaxy. The Beacons location has been tracked to the Nebula but no-one has, as of yet, located it and the ship. The beacon is a valuable piece of technology of T-1 Capabilities in terms of communication. Floor Plan & Specifications There are three Main hangers situated at the very front of the vessel, the very opposite side of the Power core which is in stasis along with all other technological integrations on the ship. In order to get to the power core teams will need to acquire resources such as Air Tanks etc. The Hangers Join to form a Single repairs and cargo bay at the front under of the ship. In order to get to the power core any borders must make their way 45 Miles across 3/4 of the length of the ship. The Power core must be taken out of stasis to restore the ship and capture it. A Significant problem with this is that once in the Stasis field of the ship that there is no contact with the outside world. Save leaving the ship to pass messages. The Floor plan of the ship is split into 27 Main sections. These form a sort of 3^3 cube pattern throughout the ship. Sectors are Named for Level (1, 2 or 3) , Row (A(aft), M(Midship), F(Forward)) And Column ( Central Left Right) An Example is the Hangars boarding crews will be forced to land in and the Cargo and Repair bay are Located at Sector 2FCentral. From the Main Cargo and Repair Bay Chutes lead down to the bottom of the ship where Several armories are held . At the front of the ship is the Observation and Sensor Array with the Hospital bays lodged just behind it(All 3FCentral). Between here and the bridge consists the massive living quaters which take up the entirity of Sector 3 M Central. Notes: This is a big ass ship, There is a lot in this ship, a lot of valuable stuff. Red=Locked Down Green= Open Scramble for the Ship Yet to happen